Oliver Stone
| lieu de naissance = New York, État de New York (États-Unis) | nationalité = Américaine | date de mort = | lieu de mort = | profession(s) = Réalisateur, scénariste et producteur | films notables = Platoon Né un 4 juillet JFK Tueurs nés | conjoint = | enfant = | site internet = | imdb = | récompense = }} Oliver Stone (né William Oliver Stone) est un réalisateur, scénariste et producteur américain Biographie Jeunesse Oliver Stone naît le 15 septembre 1946 à New York (le même jour que Tommy Lee Jones qui deviendra un de ses meilleurs amis). Il est le fils de Louis Stone, un financier de Wall Street - qui lui inspirera plus tard Wall Street. Sa mère Jacqueline est française, ce qui explique l'aisance d'Oliver Stone avec la langue française. Elle a rencontré son père au Cabinet de Dwight Eisenhower durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Oliver sera élevé dans des conditions privilégiées même si, en raison des nombreux voyages de sa mère en France, une nounou remplacera le plus souvent ses deux parents. Il fait ses classes à Yale, université très réputée des États-Unis qui accueillit également des hommes comme Bush ou Clinton. Mais Oliver Stone développe un esprit aventurier et provocateur. Il est par exemple arrêté en possession de marijuana au Mexique à 21 ans et ne terminera pas son second semestre au sein de cette prestigieuse université. Comme de nombreux américains, il s'engage dans la guerre du Viêt Nam: cet évènement majeur aura un impact dans sa carrière, marquant ses œuvres d'une empreinte de révolte et de dégôut face à l'Etat et la violence contemporaine. Il part s'entraîner avec son bataillon au Fort Jackson en Caroline du Sud puis est envoyé au Viêt Nam le 14 septembre 1967 : il servira dans la 25 division d'infanterie et la 1 division de cavalerie en place près de la frontière cambodgienne. Il se fera alors appeler Bill, le prénom Oliver faisant trop efféminé auprès du corps militaire... Il reviendra au pays muni de décorations prestigieuses : Purple Heart et l'Bronze Star. Mais c'est surtout au Viêt Nam qu'il développera l'aspect visuel de ses films, ayant expérimenté pendant le conflit ses talents de photographe. Il reprend par ailleurs ses études mais se tourne désormais vers le cinéma. Il intègre l'Université de New York. Il y rencontre Lloyd Kaufman, fondateur de la société Trauma, spécialisé dans le film d’horreur, et surtout, Martin Scorsese, qui devient son professeur, lui conseillant de puiser dans son expérience personnelle et sa vie pour écrire. Dès lors, il se concentrera sur l’épisode marquant de sa jeune vie : la guerre du Viêt Nam. Ainsi, il sort de l’Université diplôme en poche grâce à son très remarqué film de fin d’année, un court-métrage de 11 minutes baptisé Last Year in Viet Nam. Dès lors, il expérimentera le cinéma en diversifiant ses méthodes d’écriture et de réalisation et en passant tour à tour du rôle de réalisateur à celui de producteur et même acteur. Carrière Il débute réellement en tant que scénariste : il écrira en outre durant sa carrière tous les scénarios de ses œuvres (mis à part U-Turn). Ainsi, il accouche de scripts stylisés qui plaisent aux producteurs et sera ainsi au générique de films des plus grands réalisateurs : De Palma pour Scarface, Alan Parker avec Midnight Express et Evita ou encore pour Cimino avec L’Année du Dragon. Il réalise quelques Série B d’horreur comme La Main du cauchemar puis apparaît sous le feu des projecteurs en 1986 avec deux films retentissants et contestataires : Salvador et Platoon. Ce dernier remporte quatre Oscars en 1987 dont ceux du meilleur film et du meilleur réalisateur. Il s'agit du premier opus de sa trilogie sur la Vietnam avec Né un 4 juillet et Entre Ciel et Terre quasi autobiographiques. Né un 4 juillet lui vaut en 1990 un nouvel Oscar pour sa réalisation et la reconnaissance de ses pairs. Son coté critique se développe de plus en plus tout au long de son parcours cinématographique, au point qu’il est comparé à Robert Altman ou encore Samuel Fuller, autres contestataires américains. Il égratigne ainsi maints éléments de la société civile et militaire : les yuppies dans Wall Street, l’État dans Né un 4 Juillet ou encore la CIA et le complexe militaro-industriel dans JFK. ]] Toujours présent avec quelques longueurs d’avance, Oliver Stone anticipe les crises de dopage dans le milieu du sport avec son film axé sur le football américain L’Enfer du Dimanche. Il marque ensuite une pause par la réalisation de deux documentaires, l’un sur la Palestine et Arafat (Persona non Grata) et un autre très controversé sur Fidel Castro (Comandante). Ce documentaire est une synthèse de 30 heures d’interviews entre Stone, grand admirateur du dirigeant cubain et Fidel Castro. Diffusé en mai 2003 sur les écrans américains, il a du être remonté à cause de la pression des anti-castristes. Enfin, Oliver Stone repart avec de nouveaux films controversés : le film épique Alexandre en 2005 qui, fort d’un budget de plus de 150 millions d’euros, n’aura pas trouvé son public et reste pour Stone un échec, lui qui voulait réaliser le plus grand film de sa carrière. Il s’attaque sans temps mort à un autre sujet brûlant, concernant les États-Unis – et c’est une constante dans sa carrière (sauf Alexandre) – les attentats terroristes du 11 septembre 2001. Longtemps baptisé The 11 September’s Oliver Stone Project, le film prend le nom de World Trade Center et s’attachera aux secours déployés par les autorités durant ces attentats et les pompiers en particulier. En 2008 sortira PINKVILLE avec Bruce Willis ,film sur un massacre des troupes americaines au vietnam dans le village de MY LAI le 16 mars 1968 . Considéré comme l’un des meilleurs réalisateurs en activité, il a été classé 43ème Plus Grand Réalisateur par le magazine Entertainment Weekly. Faits polémiques Son coté "critique" l'amène à développer des sympathies pour des groupes qualifiés de "terroristes" du côté occidental comme les FARC, Forces Armées Révolutionnaires de Colombie, officiant contre le gouvernement dictatorial colombien. (voir: Le syndrome de Copenhague) Déjà attaqué par bon nombre d’américains à cause de ses vues sur l’assassinat de Kennedy, Stone est carrément attaqué en justice pour son film Tueurs Nés, accusé d’avoir incité par ce film un fait divers sanglant. Ce film, monté de manière épileptique, devient par ailleurs culte, comparé à Orange Mécanique. Grand amateur de champignons hallucinogènes, Stone s’intéressera à la drogue dans son biopic sur le groupe rock The Doors, faisant partie de sa période cinématographique la plus sage, avec entre autres Nixon ou Talk Radi. Filmographie Réalisateur * 1971 : Last Year in Viet Nam (court-métrage) * 1974 : Seizure * 1979 : Mad Man of Martinique (court-métrage) * 1981 : La Main du cauchemar (The Hand) * 1986 : Salvador * 1986 : Platoon * 1987 : Wall Street * 1988 : Conversations nocturnes (Talk Radio) * 1989 : Né un 4 juillet (Born on the Fourth of July) * 1991 : The Doors (The Doors) * 1991 : JFK * 1993 : Entre Ciel et Terre (Heaven & Earth) * 1994 : Tueurs nés (Natural Born Killers) * 1995 : Nixon * 1997 : U Turn - Ici commence l'enfer (U Turn) * 1999 : L'Enfer du dimanche (Any Given Sunday) * 2003 : Comandante * 2003 : Persona non grata * 2004 : Looking for Fidel (TV) * 2004 : Alexandre (Alexander) * 2006 : World Trade Center * 2008 : W. (la sortie est prévue pour le 22 octobre 2008) Scénariste *Alexandre – Alexander (2005) *Persona non grata – Persona Non Grata (2003) *Comandante – Comandante (2002) *L'Enfer du dimanche – Any Given Sunday (1999) *Evita – Evita (1996) *Nixon – Nixon (1995) *Tueurs nés – Natural Born Killers (1994) *Entre Ciel et Terre – Heaven and Earth (1993) *JFK, Affaire non classée - JFK (1991) *Les Doors – The Doors (1990) *Né un 4 juillet – Born on the Fourth of July (1989) *Talk Radio – Talk Radio (1988) *Wall Street – Wall Street (1987) *Platoon – Platoon (1986) *Salvador – Salvador (1986) *Huit Millions de Façons de mourir – Eight Million Way to die (1986) *L'Année du dragon – Year of the Dragon (1985) *Scarface – Scarface (1983) *Conan le Barbare – Conan the Barbarian (1982) *La Main du cauchemar – The Hand (1981) *Mad Man of Martinique (1979) *Midnight Express –'' Midnight Express'' (1978) *Seizure – Seizure (1974) *American Caesar *Last Year in Vietnam Producteur *Persona non grata – Persona Non Grata (2003) *SWAT, Unité d'Elite – SWAT (2002) *L'Enfer du dimanche – Any Given Sunday (1999) *Savior – Savior (1998) *Freeway – Freeway (1997) *U Turn - Ici commence l'enfer (U Turn) (1997) *Killer : Journal d’un Assassin –'' Killer : A Journal of Murder'' (1996) *Larry Flynt – Larry Flynt (1996) *Nixon – Nixon (1995) *Entre Ciel et Terre – Heaven and Earth (1993) *South Central – South Central (1992) *Zebrahead – Zebrahead (1992) *JFK, Affaire non classée - JFK (1991) *Le Mystère von Bülow – Reversal of Fortune (1990) *Né un 4 juillet – Born on the Fourth of July (1989) *Blue Steel – Blue Steel (1989) *Salvador – Salvador (1986) Voir aussi Liens externes * * Site du Cercle Venezuela Oliver Stone prépare un film sur le coup d'Etat manqué contre Hugo Chavez, président du Venezuela, en 2002. Catégorie:Réalisateur américain Catégorie:Oscar du meilleur réalisateur Catégorie:Golden Globe Award : Meilleur réalisateur Catégorie:Scénariste américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1946 Catégorie:Franco-américain Catégorie:Personnalité new-yorkaise ar:أوليفر ستون bn:অলিভার স্টোন ca:Oliver Stone da:Oliver Stone de:Oliver Stone en:Oliver Stone es:Oliver Stone et:Oliver Stone eu:Oliver Stone fi:Oliver Stone he:אוליבר סטון hr:Oliver Stone hu:Oliver Stone id:Oliver Stone it:Oliver Stone ja:オリバー・ストーン la:Oliverius Stone mr:ऑलिव्हर स्टोन nl:Oliver Stone no:Oliver Stone pl:Oliver Stone pt:Oliver Stone ro:Oliver Stone ru:Стоун, Уильям Оливер simple:Oliver Stone sk:Oliver Stone sv:Oliver Stone tg:Оливер Стон tr:Oliver Stone vi:Oliver Stone zh:奧利華·史東